Living with The King
by AnimeAnythingWriter
Summary: AU GrimmIchi story. Ichigo has just graduated high school and is on his way to the University of Tokyo for his first year. He realizes he's staying in an elite dorm with his roommate Grimmjow. Ichigo fears he can't help pay off the room and Grimmjow tells him he can help pay by having 'fun' with him. Ichigo not having a choice agrees, but something between them begins to grow...


**A/N: This is a GrimmIchi story, and for a fair warning there will be yaoi (boy x boy sex and fluff). If you don't like that kind of stuff then I recommend you don't read. This is rated M for MATURE. Not, M for Mojo. Not M for Mangoes. Not, M for Monkeys. Not, M for Mom/Mother and not, even M for Money. Thank you. Now sit back and enjoy the show~. Oh and for other notes. This is an AU story. AU means Alternate Universe. ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I? **_

Recent high school graduate, Ichigo Kurosaki was driving his black Mitsubishi Eclipsespyder to The University of Tokyo. All or at least most of his stuff was in the back of his car and trunk. If there was stuff he forgot, his dad and little sisters would probably bring it eventually or when their timing was bad and meant to spy on Ichigo and his personal life.

_I swear if I forgot anything I will scream. I don't need my family coming over here to spy on me. Well more of my dad and Yuzu, but still!_

That thought ran by the young male as he made a right turn to pull into his dorm's parking lot. He was assigned to a very exclusive dorm only meant for very certain people. It went up to 20 stories tall and there was a whole floor for just one room, while all the others had two rooms on every other floor except the ground floor; there was only one room. Why he was assigned to this dorm? He doesn't even have the slightest clue.

"Dorm Senzoku. Now why in hell was I assigned to this dorm? And how will I even afford it!?" A very irritated sigh escaped Ichigo as he parked his car.

After he found a pretty decent parking spot by his dormitory, he popped the trunk so he could grab the first couple of boxes from his car to bring up to his room. Which room he had? Even that he didn't know.

Ichigo then stepped out of his car wearing these dark purple, skinny jeans that hugged his ass and then he wore a plain white polo shirt; a typical kind of look for a young man of his age. His style also complimented his skinny body, yet he did have quite the muscles, just not as big as those idiotic jocks who think they can lift a car.

Lifting a couple boxes from the trunk of his car he proceeded to make his way towards his dormitory.

"Don't trip, Ichigo. Don't trip." He was mumbling to himself as he made it to the front doors of Senzoku.

From all the way on the twentieth floor, someone was watching Ichigo from high above enter into the building. A huge smirk formed onto the mysterious person's face.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Another person appeared behind the other and sighed, both of his hands in his pants pockets.

"Something has caught your eye I see?" His voice was monotone and there was barely any emotion in it.

"Yes, something has, Ulquiorra. Go on down and meet my new, _roommate_."

A light scoff escaped Ulquiorra's lips as he began to slowly make his way towards the elevator in the room.

"I'm not your servant, but I shall proceed with your request, before you do something _rash _with this _one._"

"Shut up."

And with that said to Ulquiorra, he hit the button to go down to go and encounter this _roommate _and retrieve him.

* * *

Ichigo made it into the building and saw it even had a reception desk. The whole lobby was made of white marble and there was even a small waterfall that led into a koi pond on each side.

"What is this, a hotel or a dormitory?!" His eyes widened some, but then narrowed in annoyance. This was definitely going to be _expensive._

Ichigo made his way to the reception desk and saw there was this fairly young lady there, but much older than Ichigo.

"Excuse me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm assigned to this dorm. Do you happen to know what floor my room is on?"

The woman was busy typing something on her computer, but then she looked up and her eyes went wide when he said his name.

"I-I-Ichigo K-Kurosaki? Y-You're…." Before she could finish her stuttering, someone interrupted her.

"…On the very top floor, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra came out from behind one of the poles near the reception desk and made his way towards Ichigo.

"We've been expecting you for quite some time. Or I should say your _roommate _has."

Ichigo gave a very weird and bewildered look at Ulquiorra. He didn't know who he was and he's telling him he's on the top floor? But wouldn't that be the most exclusive floor of this place?

_This has to be a mistake. And who is this guy? Why did that lady also stutter when I told her my name? I'm not a celebrity or anything. What's with this place?_

"So many questions must be going through your mind. Let me resolve one. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. I attend the university here and I also live in this dormitory, Senzoku." He interrupted Ichigo's thoughts with his suave and smooth voice as he extended one of his ivory hands towards him to grab a hold of his left wrist.

Ichigo pulled back his wrist before it could be grabbed by Ulquiorra. He was still skeptical about him. It would be best to keep an eye on him for now.

"And you already know who I am. You say I'm on the top floor? This has to be some mistake. There's no way I could be on the top fl-."

"No mistake. You are on the top floor and your _roommate_ is waiting for you. It would be best not to keep him waiting. He has…very little patience."

Ulquiorra then sighed and began walking back towards the elevator, hoping Ichigo would follow along, but Ichigo just remained dumbfounded right where he was.

"Coming? Or shall I use force?" Ulquiorra didn't need to turn his head; he could already hear that there were no footsteps following him behind.

Ichigo let out a sigh and decided it's best to follow this Ulquiorra's lead up to his room for the time being, so he proceeded forward and began to trail behind his so called _guide._

While walking, Ichigo got a closer look at the décor. It was all white. There was hardly any color, except maybe an occasional black. Did that make Senzoku a monotone elite building? Time for an update with come color.

"What's with all the white and occasional black here? Do you elite guys here not like color?"

A sigh escaped Ulquiorra's black covered lips and continued on walking. He figured he should at least answer the boy. This is his first time here after all.

"Not quite. The outside; basically these very halls and lobby are white and black. Inside the rooms there can be quite the assortments of different styles and color choices. Sometimes others like to keep a sense of the white walls to make better use of having their _creative _mind flow," He then briefly looked at Ichigo from the corner of his left eye. "Never judge a book by its cover. Ever heard of that expression or did you never bother to pay attention in your literature class? Then again, you somewhat had to or you would've never made it into this university."

"W-What the hell!? I was a good student back in Karakura Town! I don't need elites like you insulting me and treating me like I'm not good enough!" It was apparent in Ichigo's voice that he took that a bit offensively.

Ichigo was a good student back at Karakura High School and he managed to pass without any problems, besides the occasional fight then and there, but that was to protect others and himself from punks and such. He was a scrappy young thing. So if there was a fight or threat against him or anyone else he knew and cared about, he wouldn't hesitate to step in and take care of those so called fights or threats.

But as for being insulted by Ulquiorra, it was offensive; it truly was in Ichigo's opinion. What gave him the right to say that towards him? Just because he was probably more of a higher class and being an elite here? Well Ichigo wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"No I was not trying to treat you like you're not good enough, Ichigo Kurosaki," A sigh elapsed from the ivory skinned male. "It's just in my persona. I tend to have a bit of a thing against everyone; treat them like trash basically like I did just with you. You could say I don't have a heart. That is why I said what I said. It wasn't because of you not being an elite and I am. It's because of who I am. Understand? Or is there any other out bursts you would like to have with me?"

Dumbfounded, Ichigo could only twitch an eye at him and sigh and mumble incoherent words under his breath.

"…So childish you are, Ichigo Kurosaki."

With that said from Ulquiorra, they made it to the elevator and waited for it to come back down to the first floor. Moments later the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. With the twentieth floor button hit it was only a matter of moments before they were at the top.

Looking back and forth from the corner of the eyes, Ichigo became curious of what this roommate of his looked and was like.

"Uh, Ulquiorra was it? What is my roommate like? Is he an okay guy or?"

_More like a very impatient hot-headed person who has one thing on his mind practically all the time._

Ulquiorra's mind told him that's what he should tell the unsuspecting teen, but he thought it be best for him to figure out his _roommate _on his own. Although it would be fair to at least say something to him.

"….He's an interesting person. Just watch it around him is all I can say at this time."

Ichigo blinked and looked right over at Ulquiorra.

"What do you mean wat-." Before he could finish they were already at the top floor and the doors opened up.

Ichigo stepped out and he couldn't believe the size of the place. It had to be over 4,000 sq. ft. big; both length and width. How big was this dormitory, Senzoku to have a room like this? Better question…how much was this going to cost Ichigo for living here?

The whole floor was practically just like downstairs. It was covered in the cold white marble, but there were some hardwood floors around certain areas throughout the room. He could see that there was a hall way on each side of the place and a door to his left that was all the way near the windows that took up the whole wall. Then as he proceeded forward he saw these panther statues on each side of the….in-floor pool/hot-tub.

"W-What the….No way this is a room for a dormitory. There's no way I'll be able to afford-."

"The rest of your stuff will be brought up in a little while. You should get _settled._" Ulquiorra interrupted the confused male and he then pressed the button in the elevator to head back down.

"W-Wait! Where are you go-."

"We shall meet again, no worries. Farewell for the time being, Ichigo Kurosaki." And with that, the elevator doors closed and Ichigo was left in the exclusive condominium like dorm room.

"Great. Now he left me up here all by myself, and my car is still unlocked down there!" Ichigo quickly set the two boxes down on the floor and rushed over to the elevator to head back down.

But when Ichigo went to hit the button for the elevator to come back up a female computerized voice came out from a speaker by the elevator doors.

"Finger print analysis not identified in Sengoku's Data Base of Residents or Students who attend this University. Access denied, until someone with recognizable finger prints presses the button to leave. So please relax and do not make a mess or disturbance or security will be called to apprehend you. Have a nice day."

Sweat drops ran down the side of Ichigo's head in pure annoyance; he wasn't happy about this one bit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE!?"

As Ichigo went to go press the button again a voice caught him off guard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll get those bonehead security guards up here if you hit it too many times. Don't be a dumb ass."

Ichigo turned around to who said that and there was this male with wild yet somewhat tamed blue hair only about ten feet behind him. He wore this blue sleeveless hoodie top, with a navy blue tank top underneath; it showed off his muscles very well and he looked more stronger than Ichigo was, and along with that, he wore a pair of ripped light blue jeans on his lower torso. Then Ichigo took notice of some of the piercings on his ears. They were attached to the outer shell and looked like it was wrapping around those little sections of his ears. Next he took attention that he had this greenish-teal eye paint from the corner of his eyes going in the same direction his ears were. Then he had these menacing blue eyes that were even giving Ichigo a shiver. He took a look at the height and he could be no more than 6' 2 ½" and no less than 6' 1 ½". While compared to Ichigo being about 5'9 ½" to 5'10 ½", this guy was much taller. Although Ichigo has never met this supposed stranger before, he had a feeling he knew him from somewhere, but where?

_Who is this guy? Is he my roommate? Wait…Why does he look so familiar? Nah… It's probably in my head. No way could I know a guy like this. But how can he afford such a place I wonder._

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when the taller male made a few steps towards him with his black clad suede shoes. He had this cocky smirk on his face.

"You gonna say something or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Taking a few steps back Ichigo narrowed his eyes for a bit and clenched a fist by his side.

"No. And just who are you? Are you my supposed roommate here? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

A short maniacal laugh escaped the blue haired male and cleared his throat some; the smirk still there.

"Took ya that long to figure that out, Strawberry?"

"The name's not Strawberry, it's Ichigo Kurosaki! Now what is yours?!" Ichigo was starting to get impatient with this roommate of his already.

The male laughed at Ichigo protesting to nickname he just used.

"Well Ichigo means strawberry, so you're Strawberry. And to answer your fucking question, the name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The smirk on Grimmjow's face grew and he started to get closer to Ichigo, practically pinning him against a wall.

_What is this Grimmjow guy think he's doing?! Is he going to punch me in the face as some sort of initiation? Or is he going to rob me of all my possessions? Well I know I won't go down without a fight!_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as Grimmjow had him pinned to a wall with no way out. Both of his arms were on each side of Ichigo and that smirk. That smirk was becoming more and more alluring; in a sense, every moment. What was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez planning for his new _roommate_, Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Welcome to your new home, Strawberry."

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? This is the first chapter and it's kind of an introduction in a sense. I would love to hear ideas from you all with anything I should include into the story. Like characters, scenes, situations. I'm open-minded c: And you may review if you like. It's your choice~.**

**ANOTHER NOTE. I do have two other stories, one HitsuKarin and another ClaudeXAlois. If you are mad I haven't updated them or such I am sorry. I have very bad writers block and I have many personal and health issues going on in my life. The HitsuKarin story will be finished but is on Hiatus and the ClaudeXAlois story I am currently getting that back on track. Forgive me? :c I understand if not… But thank you for you all sticking with me.**


End file.
